The invention relates to a device for registering and displaying the size of a load acting on a load-indicator or transducer, the transducer being arranged to send an analogue voltage signal corresponding to the load to an analogue/digital converter, the digital output signal of which is applied to a numerical display device.
Such devices are used for example to indicate the load carried by a lifting boom, a weighing platform, a truck bed or the like. Common to all the known devices is that an addition of different partial loads cannot be achieved with surety, or with simple means, in particular when weighing is done dynamically, i.e. when the load is moving.